Destroyer
"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!" "They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well. " : ―Thor and Odin The Destroyer was an enchanted, automated Asgardianweapon used, primarily, to guard the Weapon's Vault ofAsgard. The Destroyer unyieldingly obeys the ruler of Asgard, no matter who the ruler may be at any given time. Thus, the Destroyer can be used both for good and evil intentions. History : "Is that one of Stark's?" "I don't know. Guy never tells me anything. " : ―Jasper Sitwell and Phil Coulson The Destroyer killed three Frost Giants when Odin gave a signal which interrupted a ceremony for Thor to be king of Asgard. When Loki usurped the throne of Asgard he took control of the Destroyer and sent it to kill his brother Thor. The Destroyer was sent through the Bifrost Bridge from Asgard to Earth; S.H.I.E.L.D. agents including Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell tried to deal with the situation but were quickly attacked by the Destroyer. Temporarily waylaid by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, it continued its advance through the New Mexico town of Puente Antiguo until Thor stepped forward to face it alone. Thor appealed to Loki through the Destroyer, asking Loki to take his life, but leave the nearby populace alone. The Destroyer then dealt him a mortal blow, but Thor's act of self-sacrifice caused his lost power to be restored, and with it he turned the suit's power in on itself, damaging it beyond its ability to function. The Destroyer was later confiscated by the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.and taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in New York City. A year after the battle of Puente Antiguo, S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists successfully reactivated the giant automaton. A weapon which could shoot energy blasts similar to those of the Destroyer was soon made. That weapon was later used by Phil Coulson against Loki. Capabilities Centuries old, the Destroyer functions like a robot yet does not have the technological features to function as so. Nonetheless, it was built to protect the artifacts of Odin's Vault, defend Asgard, and, when ordered, relentlessly pursue and destroy any target it is set upon. The Destroyer operates at the behest of whoever holds Gungnir, the Asgardian ruler's spear, and can therefore be used for good or for evil depending on who sits on the throne. It can also, therefore, be stopped by an attack on its vulnerable master. The Destroyer was designed solely for battle and destruction. Powers * Strength: The Destroyer's large size and construction gives it a formidable physical power, enough to bat away a car hurled at it with apparent ease. Its strength enables it to defeat and kill any kind of being either human, Frost Giant or even Asgardian. * Durability: The Destroyer is constructed of other worldly materials that make it highly resistant to damage. Even when pierced by an Asgardian lance it was able to continue functioning. Also, no known human weaponry can harm or destroy it. * Energy Blast: The Destroyer has an internal power that can be unleashed through an aperture in its head. When it does this, part of the facial structure retracts downward into the lower face and the energy discharge lances out in an orange-white beam. The touch of this beam is enough to blast a car to pieces, vaporize a living being or lay waste to any structure it lays its "eyes" upon, like a building. * Retrograde Positioning: The Destroyer is able to rearrange the armor pieces that make up its body, giving it a nearly unlimited range of motion. When attacked from behind it was able to face its opponent without turning around by instead fully rotating its arms, legs, and head. This was used when Sif drove a lance through its back and the Destroyer repositions itself to blast her. Weaknesses The Destroyer operates at the behest of whoever holds Gungnir, the Asgardian ruler's spear, and can therefore be used for good or for evil depending on who sits on the throne. Thus, it can be stopped by an attack on its master, should they have left themselves vulnerable to attack. It can also be defeated through the use of another powerful enchanted weapon, like Mjølnir, which Thor used to defeat it.